


And She Remembers

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she prays for Harry to be alright. AU. 7th Year. Implied HP&GW, Lord Voldemort&Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned JKR, I own nothing. This was originally suppose to be darker, but I decided to let the readers decide what happen.

No one knew that Ginny Weasley was pregnant with Harry's child. It was mere luck that Lord Voldemort found her and kidnapped her, and luckily none of her family members died.

Lord Voldemort knew that she was pregnant with his child. The boy-who-live. The boy who always in the end manage to survive. He knew that he'll have to have her try and tell him where that boy was.

Ginny knew that Lord Voldemort had ways to make her talk, and she hoped, in some way that one of those ways would not to hurt her child. She remembered the time when a mere 17 year old boy would tell her that everything's alright. And here was that boy, the same boy that tried to kill her.

"I'll tell you where Harry is, only after the birth of this child, and if you harm me or the baby or I won't tell you anything" said Ginny.

Lord Voldemort knew he could do nothing; he already penetrated through her mind and found nothing.

'Hold on, Harry'thought Ginny. She after all wanted to have a simple life with Harry, and live in a red house. Ginny wanted no one, not one of the three, her, the baby and Harry to die. And in the end she prays that he doesn't die.

And some time past by until the new arrival of Harry's child, and Lord Voldemort needed to make sure to weaken Ginny.

"Harry's dead, and you'll make a fine bride" said Lord Voldemort before the contractions began.

He left Ginny whimpering on the floor, with a nurse to help assist the delivery. And Lord Voldemort made sure to put in the newspaper about his bride, hoping to draw out Harry Potter, and finally kill him.

Ginny knew that Harry wasn't dead; she thought she heard, in Harry's voice, to hold on, because he's coming, coming to start that family she always wanted to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
